


A Daily Thing

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Alec and Magnus kissing in the institutes training room and mumbling 'I love you's and Izzy, Jace, Simon and clary's reactions to hearing this(a few weeks after they first say I love you)





	

While Alec was an openly affectionate person with his family, it was extremely rare to see him like that with anyone else. Especially since, according to Jace, Alec didn’t like anyone. That’s why seeing Alec kiss Magnus goodbye before they said their now daily “I love you”s was so foreign to Clary. Sure she wasn’t Alec’s favorite person, but it was still weird seeing him this way.

“Alec being lovey dovey again?” Isabelle questioned over her shoulder, making Clary turn slight to face her. Of course she had seen her brother behaving like this before; other than Magnus Alec seemed to be spending all his time with Isabelle.

“Yeah, I guess.” Clary shrugged out of confusion. She glanced over towards Alec once more, who was now watching Magnus leave. “Its kind of weird.”

“Well, for you it would be.” Laughing softly, Isabelle walked to stand by Clary and watch her brother. She was happy seeing him like this; no one deserved it more than Alec in her opinion. “Alec likes to act tougher than he actually is. Right, Jace?”

“Yeah,” Trudging over tiredly, Jace grimaced a bit as he stretched his arm out, “He’s all snark and no bite.”

“Unless you’re a demon.” A clearly sore Simon helpfully added. Jace had offered to help Simon learn how to fight better after Valentine’s attack on the Institute. Neither of them would hold back and often ended more injured than anyone one person should be after one training session. “Or a Circle member; can’t forget them.”

Simon didn’t bother to look in the same direction Clary was; he saw enough of Alec kissing Magnus at his wedding. As much as he liked Magnus and reluctantly Alec, he was just too tired to be interested in someone else’s love life. Hell, he barely had the energy to deal with his own love life. “Why are we talking about Alec anyway?”

“Because the girls have nothing better to do.” Jace laughed as he dodged Isabelle’s first punch, but the second landed squarely on on his shoulder. “I was just kidding.” Isabelle rolled and looked at Clary, giving her a look only girls knew how to give.

It was at that moment Alec had walked over to join them. He motioned silently towards Jace who just shook his head, rubbing his shoulder lightly. Whatever their short conversation had been was exchanged through their parabatai bond. “What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing; just chatting.” Clary offered quickly. She wasn’t sure how Alec would react to being gossiped about and did not to find out. “Magnus leave already?”

“Catarina needs his help with something.” Alec didn’t seem bothered by the fact everyone had grown quiet when once he stood beside. That or just wasn’t showing it, but that was doubtful. Alec wasn’t the kind of person who kept his annoyances a secret. “Did you need to talk to him?”

Clary shook her head as Jace wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Well, since he’s gone I say we get some food.” He was practically dragging Alec away with him before he even had a chance to agree. Simon was quick follow, muttering about bringing his own food.

“Guess it’s dinner time.” Isabelle looped her arm with Clary’s and smiled.She wasn’t really hungry, but would happily join with the others. It might even take her mind off what she had seen. Though others would deny it, Alec and Magnus included, what she saw was no doubt a private moment. Something unintentionally shared with everyone there.

Clary smiled to Isabelle and nodded. “Guess so.”


End file.
